Reusable bags have long been used for the placement of a variety of products which are to be stored and then removed from the bag over a period of time. Such a bag routinely will be opened and closed continuously. In the case of the storage of food in the bag, there is the additional requirement that the remaining food be kept fresh, so the bag must constantly be resealed. Bags of this type are currently used for such diverse products as pet food, cookies, donuts, condiments, and coffee.
These bags are, of course, configured to enclose the full amount of the product which is initially stored. When a bag ofthis type is fill, it is easily and tightly closed and secured in a closed position by the use of a conventional flexible, bendable tab member. As product is removed from the bag, the upper section of the bag is emptied, while the bag itself usually remains in tact. The remaining product continues to be enclosed in the lower recesses of the bag.
Problems result when a partially emptied bag needs to be closed and resealed. In order to close and secure a bag after it is partially emptied, the vacant section of the bag must either be folded around or rolled up over itself a number of times. As more product is removed, the vacant upper sections of the bag become superfluous and get in the way of effective closure. As the bag continues to be emptied, more ofthe upper sections are bereft of product and it becomes increasingly difficult to roll or fold these extraneous sections ofthe bag. At this point, the user may tear the upper sections off, leaving jagged, ripped, uneven edges. Whether the emptied upper bag sections are roller over themselves or ripped off, it is difficult to securely reclose the bag with the flexible tab member. The tab is too small to effectively reseal the bag folded onto itself or ineffective in keeping a torn bag sealed. The bag either will remain partially open and even cause the user to attempt to keep it closed by using staples, clips, or other ineffective make shift closure means.